Bendita Confesión
by yumita
Summary: Los celos de Ranma, el carácter de Akane ¡¡qué bella complementación! ...Oneshot


**BENDITA CONFESIÓN**

Laza un golpe, seguido de otro, otro y otro más...., y es que su memoria posee todos los requisitos para ser considerada perversa, puesto que se esmera en presentarle imágenes dolorosamente desagradables de las últimas novedades, que consiguen su propósito: Hervirle la sangre.

¡¡Es inconcebible!! Ryoga Hibiki es un perdedor, un ser repleto de falsedad, y es tanta que, si tan sólo la chica se fijara, se escapa en una mirada dedicada a ella porque ésta esconde secretos que la incumben profundamente... así es, su oscuro y entretenido secreto, ese que lo convierte en un cerdo- _en todos los sentidos de la palabra_- que abusa de la ingenuidad e inocencia del 'amor de su vida', ¡y es que si se enterara que su tierna y dulce mascota, esa con quién duerme, a quién besa, a quién le brinda protección atrayéndolo a su pecho, frente a quién se viste y se desviste, con quién no siente pudor al revelarle sus privadas confesiones, no es ni más ni menos, que el fiel y despistado personaje al que considera ingenuamente como el más bondadoso y gentil de los hombres!!!

-**….¡¡¿qué se ha creído?!-** masculla con los dientes apretados, intensificando sus golpes, su rapidez inexacta.

Sí, ¿¿que se ha creído?? ¡¡Akane es suya, así que ¿con qué derecho viene él y la besa?!!

Ese idiota al que ahora le ofrece miles de improperios y maldiciones con la mente, se le ha otorgado injustamente la oportunidad de probar los carnosos labios de ella y se ha relamido de gusto, porque esa exquisitez de tonos cereza es incomparable..., ¡¿cómo lo sabe?!!

Y ahí vuelve a arremeter la culpa..., porque debe admitir, aunque sea para él, que no está actuando como debiera, pero ¡no es su culpa!! Es culpa de ella.

¡Si tan sólo supiera que él la visita cada noche y planta sobre sus labios un beso! seguramente, su fin sería sentenciado por el enorme mazo que siempre la acompaña, pero es que le es incontenible. Desde lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo ha experimentado la sensación pérdida en cada pesadilla, una que se repite vilmente alimentándose de su miedo, de su angustia, así que sin más remedio, conduce sus pasos a la habitación de Akane y, tras satisfacer su alma, la besa dulce y delicadamente arrastrado por la ternura especial y la paz que muestra cuando duerme.... y lo mismo cada noche los últimos meses.

-**¡¡¡¡Su culpa!!!!**- se desahoga y devuelta a los golpes.

¡Oh y luego de volver al cuarto y a la comodidad acostumbrada del futón, puede dormir plácidamente a costa suya, y es que Akane comete la osadía de presentarse en sus sueños, y ahora no necesariamente cuando está dormido, por demás, ha llegado a considerarla bella, real y únicamente bella, ¡y no sólo eso! porque es ella un ejemplo de unificación, no es sólo su físico sino también su inocencia, su bondad, su infantil ingenuidad frente a todo, su manera tan peculiar de manifestarse en palabras y gestos lo que ha causado que la linda chica calase a su corazón con la desesperante intención de no apartarse de ahí..., entonces, concibe que las leyes del amor son inverosímiles por naturaleza, es decir, Akane no es partidaria de un buen carácter ni de la dulzura más íntegra del mundo, al menos no con frecuencia, por ello es que los pocos momentos en que ella se manifiesta de esta manera son tan especiales y cada uno se diferencia por una sensación nueva y refrescante..., su expresar más común es el de los golpes cuando la furia le es inyectada con insensatez en las venas, y es así como comienzan todas sus discusiones porque después de semejante agresión, él se defiende mediante falsos insultos...., y todo termina mal... ¡¿y por qué lo golpea?!! porque ella se niega a ver la realidad y busca siempre la forma de culparlo, y es que la muy tonta todavía no asume que él jamás haría algo que pudiese enfadarla, mucho menos dañarla.

Y ahora, estos rencorosos celos que se adueñan de cada parte de él, estos crudos y malignos celos...

Cansado, abandona su agresión ante ese enemigo invisible con el que desahoga sus más recónditas frustraciones para ofrecerle, normalmente, satisfacción ajena, es decir, su propia satisfacción, pero esta vez ha sido diferente..., ya que, no es por una discusión por lo que la furia lo corroe ¡y cómo le hubiera gustado que una mera e insignificante discusión fuera el motivo!, pero no, es algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso: su propio ímpetu de posesividad y el miedo a.... ¡¿perderla?!! Sí, perderla.

Por vez primera entrenar no ha apaciguado su molestia.

Aligera la carga y desahoga, sólo una mínima parte de su desbordante frustración, en un suspiro largo.

¡Cómo desea que la escena se borre de su memoria!!

Aprieta sus labios, frunce el ceño.

Desconoce completamente sus próximos movimientos, el cómo reaccionar al verla, ¡¿con qué derecho puede exigirle eso llamado 'fidelidad' si él ni siquiera le ha dado a entender lo que siente por ella?!! Falta valentía y por ello le da la bienvenida a la cobardía. Falta valor.

-**¡ya estoy en casa!**- oye a los lejos, la dulce voz de Akane anunciar su presencia.

Así que no cuenta ya con el placer de estar solo en casa, ahora la soledad es compartida por una chiquilla ingrata que no agradece sus secretas atenciones como es debido... y con "atenciones" hace referencia al hecho de que su mirada grisácea se dirija instintivamente hacia ella cada vez que puede, muy disimuladamente, sólo cuando ella frunce los labios en un gesto muy característico suyo en representación de una concentración inquebrantable de la cual aprovechar, brindándose el deleite de observarla cuánto guste, o en la escuela, en dónde secretamente está al pendiente de cada movimiento que ella hiciera...

¡No irá a recibirla!! Si ella quiere verlo, entablar una breve conversación con él o si tan sólo desea saber si llegó con bienestar... adelante, que lo busque cuánto desee.

Después de todo, ha sido ella quién ha decidido abandonarlo a mitad de camino imponiéndole como excusa **_"Lo siento, no iré a casa, debo hacer algo antes ¡y no me sigas!"._**

-**¡Je!**- dibuja una sonrisa amarga y vuelve a los movimientos, al desahogo que inusualmente ya no es suficiente... ¡ahora comprende por qué no quería que la siguiera! La muy "infiel" deseaba estar a solas con su dulce cerdo, burlándose de él y del compromiso impuesto.

-**¡hola, Ranma!**- le saluda cortando de tajo sus pensamientos, asomándose en el dojo con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada y su pura inocencia embriagante..., pero sus buenas intenciones no han sido bien acogidas, y esto fue percibido al ser la receptora de un agrio:

-**hola.**- ha cesado su entrenamiento para observarla porque dos cosas a la vez no obtienen el efecto de concentrarse con plenitud en una, y él, desea concentrarse únicamente en la visión que se le brinda en maldadosa belleza..., esa que, aún con su fruncido ceño intimidante que contrasta en una mirada fulminantemente aterradora, no desaparece.

-**¡¿qué te pasa?!!**- cuestiona de mala manera, con sus manos en sus caderas en actitud demandante.

-**¿a mí…?**- se señala, y sonríe arrogantemente-** nada…. ¿y a ti?**

-**¿a mí?...**- la colosal extrañeza no se esconde-** ¿por qué lo dices, Ranma?**

Algo dentro de ella le advierte del peligro circundante, que el hecho de que aquel mirar grisáceo se haya opacado no puede ser una benévola señal, pero sus sentidos se alertaron y los latidos de su corazón marcaron constancia de ello cuando los pasos de él disminuían con lentitud su separación... ¡¡¿qué le sucede?! Las pupilas de él se hayan clavadas sobre las de ella, recriminándola con la cotidiana acción de mirar.

-**¿q…. qué sucede contigo?**- cuestiona entrecortado... ¡no debería adoptar una actitud tan dócil!, pero esa que ha adoptado Ranma le advertía de lo inconveniente que puede llegar a ser enfrentarlo en semejantes desconocidas condiciones.

-**dime, Akane….**- se detuvo frente a ella, pronunció las palabras en un tono grave que causó el escalofrío en su pequeña y adorada receptora**-…. ¿en dónde estabas?**

¡Por primera vez Tendo obedece a su tan ignorado sentido común! porque si le llegase a responder la verdad, éste podría también cuestionarle el motivo y los hechos... Así que, 'ligeramente' intimidada, responde:

-**Fui a la heladería con Yuka.**

Un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada que no atiende a la necesidad del pestañeo, pues indaga en un mirar castaño y percibe el miedo habitar en ellos, así como la mentira que decoró su frase.

-**….ya veo…. Curioso porque, cuando venía para acá me pareció ver a Yuka en compañía de Sayuri, y al parecer no tenían ni el más mínimo interés de acudir a una heladería.**

Viéndose descubierta, opta por la elección menos sensata dejándose guiar por la impulsividad tan propia de ella.

-**¡¡¡bueno y ¿qué te importa a ti en dónde estuve??!!!**- estalla y se da la vuelta para retirarse, pero la mano sujeta su brazo impidiéndole escape.

-**¡¡¿a dónde crees que vas?!!**- clama devolviéndola a su sitio, y en consecuencia, la fulminante mirada que le fue dirigida lo obligó a agregar**-….. te vi con Ryoga en el parque.**

Sorprendida, los ojos castaños se abrieron más de lo acostumbrado y sus labios se separaron para trazar en su rostro, una graciosa muestra de sorpresa.

-**¿N…. nos …viste?**- nuevamente el temor se apoderó de cada palabra, y es que la situación amerita abundante preocupación... ¡¿será que...?!! **-¡¡¡eres un imbécil!!!, ¡te dije que no me siguieras!!!**- considera conveniente tornar el asunto a la incomodidad del muchacho y a la ofensa emergida.

No obstante, los acontecimientos no surgieron como su mente los había planeado.

-**te vi besándote con Ryoga….**- nunca creyó que pudiese existir tal seriedad, ni que fuera tan inconcebiblemente directo..., pero Akane Tendo, que puede jactarse de conocer a este chico desde hace bastante, ha intentado por segunda vez voltear la situación.

-**¿estás celoso, acaso??**- mala opción, puesto que el sentir los fuertes brazos del chico envolver inadvertidamente su cintura a una velocidad increíble, le hizo ver cuán mal ha calculado sus palabras.

-**¡¿celoso?!! ¡¿de Ryoga?!!**- le sonríe burlonamente considerando que es precisamente a esa criatura a la que se le tienta el carácter, pero insensato se permite arrastrar por la venganza a quién le ha arrebatado la quietud.

-**¿a no??**- achica sus ojos al pronunciar estas dos simples palabras, y es que es una guerra y ella no piensa otorgarle el deleite de presenciar su humillación- **¡¡pues, entonces por qué me preguntas esas cosas?!! ¡¡¡eres mi prometido por nuestros padres solamente, además fue él quien me besó a mí!!!!!!**- grita con todas sus fuerzas, poca importa a estas alturas la intimidante cercanía.

El chico se permite esbozar una leve sonrisa para objetar con sorna, enfatizando la ironía que cubren cada una de sus facciones.

-**y tú bien que lo disfrutaste…. ¿no?**

Esa faceta le es relucientemente nueva e imperdonable por igual... Ya le hará pagar esa incomodidad.

-**¡No es verdad!!**- se sabe acorralada por él, embriagada por la presencia intimidante y absorbente de su paz.

Asombrado fue como el chico acogió la frase, puesto que el coraje y la valentía son en ella dos grandes factores que lo conquistan... así que, sin esconder la alegría y conformidad que lo abordó al escuchar esta refrescante y melodiosa frase, que juega de tranquilizante para arrastrarlo en conmoción, repite:

-**¿no es verdad??**

-**¡claro que no!! ¡Es más, si hubieras seguido espiando te hubieras dado cuenta de la bofetada que le obsequié!**- exclama con la indignación escapándose por todos y cada uno de sus poros en plena manifestación.

¡¡¡cuánto adora ese carácter tan puro y propio de Akane!!! En especial que éste no arremete contra él sino obra justamente en contra de otro.

Sin abandonar ese dulce mirar y sin deshacer su amplia sonrisa, sin pudor alguno le presenta su plena dicha.

Y es que aquel celoso que esconde sus sentimientos fervor, tiene tanto cariño por entregar... sólo para ella..., así que pensando en esto, su mente lo ha ayudado y por ello una frasecita se escapa tierna de sus labios.

-**te quiero…**- y justo ahí se da cuenta de su error, de su absurdo descuido culpable del acentuado sonrojo que decoró de súbito las mejillas de la chiquilla.

-**Ra…. Ranma…..**

Experimentando una desagradable sensación, cree necesario abandonar ese cuerpo que sostiene entre sus brazos, pero... algo se lo impidió...

Una exquisita unión sincera,... Un beso entregado en placentero emoción e impulso, y al percibir ella que el gesto no ha sido compartido, un inmediato bochorno se encarga de apartar sus labios de él preparándose internamente para la dificultosa disculpa, pero semejante acción le fue denegada, puesto que los brazos acentuaron su agarre en la estrecha cintura y el beso no se detuvo, porque esta vez, ha sido él quién se ha encargado de su prolongación y finalizarlo como es debido, renaciendo en ella la esperanza... La dulce y valiosa esperanza.

Al separarse, el chico le sonríe en muestra de su llana alegría y ella le devuelve, con sus mejillas de un gracioso tono carmín, el sonrisa.

-**lo siento, es que…. me sorprendiste**- pronuncia, tímidamente.

Las manos de ella se posan sobre sus mejillas, y con dulzura le contesta.

-**tú también…., espero que te haya quedado claro.**

-**¿qué cosa??**- sonríe... ¡claro que lo sabe!!, pero igual de hermoso sería oírlo de ella.

Risueña, contesta:

-**Con una condición.**

-**¿cuál??**- su sonrisa se amplía, porque tanto es que la conoce, que con sólo indagar por un breve instante en aquella mirada, ya conoce sus próximas palabras.

-**asume que te pusiste celoso**- entrecierra sus ojos, traviesa, expectante, tal y como una niña... Una dulce y muy tierna que, con el paso del tiempo, se ha ganado su adoración.

-**está bien, está bien…. Sí, me puse muy celoso**- admite con una pequeña sonrisa, porque lo que venía a continuación era plenamente de su agrado- **¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres mía, sola y únicamente mía, de nadie más…. ¿te ha quedado claro??-** dice con pronunciada dulzura que perfectamente refleja su mirar.

-**te amo.**

¡¡Listo!! Era todo lo que necesitaba para que, cuando llegue el momento, su cuerpo y alma se entreguen deliberadamente a la paz que tanto merece.

FIN

¿Gustó?? Creo que es el primer oneshot que escribo...., espero que les haya gustado^^ y que me escriban sus comentarios para darme a entender sus opiniones que son para mí muuuuy importantes.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!!


End file.
